The New Journey
by Rin owns Hiei
Summary: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and a teen move into Hiei's house. How will things go? Please read and review. But NO FLAMES please. HxOC KxOC New summary Enjoy. FINISHED!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Hiei: This oughta be funny.

Rin: Why thank you Hiei. I thought for sure you would think it was terrible.

Hiei: And that is what I think. I meant it would be funny as in lame.

Rin: Hmph. How rude.

Hiei: Shut up and get on with the damn story.

Rin: Fine. I hope you readers enjoy it. Please read and review.

--thoughts--

**Chapter 1**

The meeting

Hiei: on the phone ..."Ok...What!...I don't understand! What do you mean?...That doesn't make any sense!...Fine. But if something wrong happens your ass is so sued...Hello?...Ms. Takana!" he slams the phone down Damn it! This is so not going to be right.

At Kurama's house

Kurama: on the phone I understand..."Ok...Alright...How many days do I have?...O.O Just three! But...Fine...I'll be out by Friday." he calmly hangs up the phone "Oh man. This is so not going to be right..."

no sooner had he said that the phone rings

Kurama: answers the phone "Hello?"

One the other end is Hiei: "Kurama, I need to speak with you."

Kurama: "Yes. I have some words for you too."

Hiei: "You go first."

Kurama: "Alright. My landlord just called and said I had to move out in three days."

Hiei: "Oh? Well that's odd. My landlord called saying she just got paid, and she got all the money she needed for the rest of her life. (She's old, so she doesn't have much of a life...and she got a few million dollars for being in a movie.) So she is giving me the house on one condition."

Kurama: "Oh? What would that be?"

Hiei: "If I want to keep the house, I would have to get 2 through 5 house mates. And I don't want that house to get torn up by some stupid house mates."

Kurama: "Oh that's great!"

Hiei: "Huh?"

Kurama: O.O "I mean..."crumbles candy wrapper near the mouth piece "...usuke...bara...are he..."

Hiei: "I can see you need to go."

Kurama: "Than...understan...I got to...ow...bye..."

Hiei: "Well next time you say the wrong thing and want to go, don't use a candy wrapper."

Kurama: O.O "Eheh."

Hiei: "And don't skip a few letters in your sentence. It's really annoying."

Kurama: O.O hangs up without saying anything

Later At The Mall

Hiei: --I wonder what Kurama meant by "Oh that's great!" ...Maybe he was trying to hint to me that he was willing to be one of my house mates...Nah...--

Somewhere Else In The Mall

Kurama: talking to store helper "I was just wondering, do you guys have any extra boxes I could keep? See, I'm going to get kicked out of my house in three days and I need boxes to put all my stuff in."

Store Helper: "Man, you don't know how badly we need to get rid of boxes! So you came just in time. We have over a hundred boxes. We just can't get rid of them."

Kurama: O.O "That's great...Just show me to where you keep the boxes and I'll gather some up. I might be back later for some more."

Store Helper: "Alright. I'll tell everyone that "a guy" might be coming by to get some boxes. And right this way." the man lead Kurama to a back room "Here you go. Take as many boxes as you need."

Kurama: "Thank you so much." Kurama went into the room and gathered up some boxes "I'll be sure to come back."

Store Helper: "Come back soon."

Kurama: "I will. Thanks for all the help. Have a great day."

Store Helper: "No problem. You too."

Kurama: walks off too the exit when something catches his attention "Huh? What's this?" he saw a flyer that Hiei had made "What the hell is Hiei trying to do?" Kurama sets down the boxes and reads the flyer "He put a flyer trying to let people know he needs house mates? Man, this reminds me of The Golden Girls."

Hiei: "Yo, Kurama!"

Kurama: at that, he shot around and was startled to see Hiei "Hiei! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

Hiei: "Trying to spread around flyers for the free rent at my house."

Kurama: "Free rent? Why free?"

Hiei: "'Cause that's what my landlord said. She told me I could keep the house for free if I get 2-5 house mates. And they must have free rent or I can't keep the house."

Kurama: "I wonder why she wants you to have house mates."

Hiei: "'Cause she's weird."

Kurama: "Heh. You know, I'm getting kicked out of my house, and I need a place to stay. So do you mind?"

Hiei: "Please move in. I don't want too many strangers living at my house."

Kurama: "Great. I'll move in on Friday. And if you want, I'll spread around those flyers."

Hiei: "Perfect!" hands Kurama a big stack of flyers

Kurama: O.O "Could you take my car and these boxes to my house? It seems as though I'm going to be here for a while."

Hiei: "K, whatever." grabs Kurama's keys and runs to his car

Kurama: "What have i done?" posts a flyer on a telephone pole and walks away

As he walks away, a random teen takes a look at the flyer and starts writing things down on a piece of paper

Kurama: "Hello Miss. Here." hands the teen a flyer

The Teen: "Thank you so much! Are you the one who owns the house?"

Kurama: "No. But I am one of the house mates."

The Teen: eyeing Kurama "Great." she said that in a perverted tone

Kurama: blush "Eheh. By the way, I'm Kurama."

The Teen: "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you."

Kurama: "Nice to meet you too. Want to quickly come over to Hiei's house to check it out?"

Rin: "Who?"

Kurama: "Oh...Um, Hiei's the owner of the house."

Rin: "Ooooh. Ok." smiles

At Hiei's house

Hiei: opens the door before they could get in "Hey, Kurama, who's the chick?"

Rin: mutters to herself "I'm a chick? Teehee."

Kurama: "This is Rin, A new house mate...And why are you here? I thought you were at my house dropping off the boxes."

Hiei:"I did, but I came back."

Kurama: "Where's my car?"

Hiei: "At Auto Zone."

Kurama: O.O "What happened!"

Hiei: "Don't you know I don't have a license!"

Kurama: "MY CAR!" is out of there in a split second

Rin: "What just happened?"

Hiei: "Nothing. So you want to check out my house?"

Rin: "That's what I'm here for. Hehehe."

Hiei: "C'mon in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and FYI, I keep traveling from state to state, so please don't mind if I don't update.

Hiei: Why did you put yourself in the story so late? I thought you would've made yourself the first character to speak.

Rin: Don't worry about it. Just be glad you were the first person to speak.

Hiei: Hn.

Rin: Well...Say it.

Hiei: Say what?

Rin: You know. And if you don't I'll tell Yukina.

Hiei: Hn. Fine. Please read and review.

Rin: Or R&R, lol.


	2. Packing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Hiei: Well last chapter was a real snore fest.

Rin: Hey! I tried my hardest. Give me a break.

Hiei: You know, if I have to read one more crappy chapter like that again, I might die.

Rin: Good, then I'll know my stories are lethel...Oh, by the way, if you're still reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review...And if it seems too long or too short, just tell me.

--thoughts--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Getting Packed

At Hiei's House

Rin: "Wow, nice house. I can't wait to move in!"

Hiei: "Heh. It isn't much."

Rin: "But it's five stories high! How can that be not much?"

Hiei: "Nevermind."

Rin: "Well I'm going to go home and pack up."

Hiei: "How far away is your house?"

Rin: O.O "Um...I don't even remember what my house looks like." She said in a worried tone.

Hiei: "But weren't you just there before you went to the mall?"

Rin: "Yes."

Hiei: Stares in confusion. "Then why can't you remember?" He was so lost in confusion.

Rin: "Because I'm special."

Hiei: O.o "What? What does that have to do with anything!"

Rin: "Do you like cats?"

Hiei: "...Not really." Stares blankly.

Rin: "Well I have a cat named Shika. She's mainly white, but she has these black paws, and she has black at the tip of her tail."

Hiei: "What does that have to do with your house?"

Rin walked off into the kitchen and turned on the sink. "I'm thirsty." She said cheerfully. She had a cup in her jacket the whole time. Hiei just stared blankly and watched. "I know it seems odd that I carry a cup in my jacket, but I don't feel comfortable using stranger's cups and glasses. She let the water run into the cup and took a drink before turning off the sink.

Hiei: "...You're paying for the water bill." Hiei walked upstairs and went to his room.

Kurama walked inside and flopped down on the couch. "I never want to lend my car away ever again."

Rin: "How'd you get here so fast?"

Kurama: "I have two cars." Kurama turned around on the couch, and in an instant he was asleep.

Rin: "Oh come on you lazy bums! It's only 3:00am!" She then relized Kurama had been gone for hours. "Damn Kurama! What took you so long!" She waited for a reply when she relized he was in a deep sleep. She then zipped up her jacket and went to the mall.

The Next Day

Kurama slowly awakens to the sunlight flashing down in his eyes. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to go change. Hiei was walking down the stairs and was startled to see Kurama in his house. He decided not to say anything and he went into the bathroom on the second floor to change as well. (Kurama went to the bathroom on the first floor). Kurama finished changing and decided to go to the mall once more.

Later At The Mall

Kurama: "Hey Rin...RIN! What are you doing here?"

Rin: "Well I came here last night, and I fell asleep on the pavement. And I was hoping that maybe when I woke up I could find my house." She rambled.

Kurama: "Ooookaaaaay...Well, maybe that will work." Kurama confused himself.

Rin: "Well my house is just down the street, so I'm going to go and pack." She skipped off down the road until she was out of Kurama's sight.

Kurama just stared in confusion and after a minute of standing there staring, he ran off after her so that way he could know where she lived. After running for about 10 minutes he saw a little red house with wind chimes on it. It was very windy that day so there was a lot of noise comming from the wind chimes. Kurama ran up to the house and tried to get Rin's attention before she went in, but that didn't work too well. Kurama just stared at the house for a while and climbed back up the hill and onto the edge of the road. (Rin's house is under a hill that is part of a road) Kurama went back to the mall and waited for Rin to come back up.

After an hour or so Kurama got tired of waiting and went inside of the mall to cool off from the heat outside. As soon as he went inside Rin came out of her house and ran up the hill, across the street, through some grass, through the parking lot and into the mall. She saw Kurama walking around, so she ran right up next to him.

Rin: "HIYA!" She creamed so loud that everyone in the mall could hear her.

Kurama's eyes grew and he nearly screamed from the sudden supprise. He put his hands over his mouth just to make sure he didn't scream. "What are you trying to do! Kill me!" Kurama snapped.

Rin: "Well I knew that you had gotten boxes from here, and I needed boxes too so I came...Is that a problem?" She pondered on what was the big deal.

Kurama: "It's not a problem, just don't sneak up on me again, ok?"

Rin: "Okie dokie...Can you show me where the boxes are?"

Kurama: "Sure. This way." He walked to the back with Rin following her. She ran into the room and got 15 boxes. Kurama stared at all the folded up boxes she was getting. "You want a ride in my extra car?" He asked out of politeness.

Rin: "Sure, that'd be great." She giggled and dragged the boxes outside with Kurama following. They went into the parking lot and Kurama showed her his car. He helped put the boxes in the back of the convirtable. Kurama strapped down the boxes to the ground so they wouldn't fly out. Rin grabbed a big rock off the pavement, and set it down on the boxes.

Kurama: "Um...May I ask why you just did that?"

Rin: "I did that just in case those straps didn't work."

Kurama: "Ah. I see." He lead Rin to the front and opened the door for her so she can get in. Once she was in he shut the door and went over to the driver's side and did the same for himself. "Rin, I have a question for you." Hey calmly said as he started the red convirtable.

Rin: "Yeah?"

Kurama: "It's 90 degrees out here, and you're wearing a jacket. Why?"

Rin: "Cause I hardly ever take this off. The only times I do take it off is when I'm in the shower and when I wash it."

Kurama just pondered that moment while he was getting the car into gear. "I see" He said with a tint of confusion. He turned the car into reverse and slowly backed out of the parking space. Rin turned on the radio and listened to the song that was currently on. (Behind These Hazel Eyes.) Kurama switched gears, and drove onto the road.

Rin: "So have you met Shika?"

Kurama: "Who?"

Rin: "Shika is my cat. I told Hiei about her, and he didn't seem too happy."

Kurama: "Well that's Hiei for you." He pulled into Rin's driveway and turned off the car. "I can help you pack if you want."

Rin: "You will? Thanks!" She hopped out of the car and ran around to the back of it. Kurama walked to the back as well, and lifted the rock up and out of the way. He un-buckled the straps that were keeping the boxes down. Rin reached in and grabbed all the boxes. Kurama took half the boxes from her as they slowly walked into the house. Once they were in Shika pounced on Kurama's leg and just sat there.

Kurama: "Well I can see your cat is quite nice." He chuckled.

Rin: "She isn't nice all the time. She normally attacks everyone accept me. So you're actually lucky." She said cheerfully.

Kurama and Rin started to set the boxes up. Rin put lables on all the boxes so Kurama would know what to put in them. Kurama grabbed some bubble wrap for the valueable items, and the fragile items. He neatly wrapped them and carefully set them in the boxes that had their lable on them. Rin was doing the same. Kurama quickly stepped out and went to his car for some tape and scissors, and quickly came back. They both started to tape up the boxes that were full. Rin had a marker in her pocket, so she wrote "FRAGILE" on all the boxes that something fragile or valueable in them.

Rin: "Well I'll be right back. I'm just going to get more boxes." Rin quickly left as Kurama checked out her house, which didn't have much stuff. He was so thankful there wasn't a lot of stuff to pack, because his back was starting to hurt just from the previous boxes. He noticed a phone in every room (even the bathroom), and a tv in almost every room. He used one of the phones real quick to call Hiei:

At Hiei's House

Hiei picked up the phone before it could even ring. "Hello?"

Kurama: "Hey. I have a favor to ask you."

Hiei: "Yeah, what?"

Kurama: "Could you do the packing at my house? I don't have much stuff left to pack, just things like the tv."

Hiei: "Fine." He says with a sigh.

Kurama: "Thanks. Bye."

Hiei: "Bye" He hangs up the phone and leaves.

Kurama hung up the phone and Rin just came in. They finish up the packing and call the U-Haul company so they could rent a truck the following day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "So I hope you guys enjoyed that."

Hiei snaps awake. "Huh? What? It's over? YAY!"

Rin: "Grrr...Well I'll try to update soon. So please read and review! See you next chapter!"


	3. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

(After reading my reviews, I am going to make a little twist right at the begining of this chapter. So the twist is going to also twist the summary which I'm too lazy to change.)

Hiei: "Man, you've created three chapters in two days!"

Rin: "Well that's just something only smart people can do."

Hiei: "Are you calling me stupid?"

Rin: "Not at all!" Huggles Hiei

Hiei: blush "Uh...Um...People who are reading, please read and review. Hope you enjoy Rin's story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Moving in.

The Next Day.

Yusuke is on the phone with Kuwabara. They were talking about how they saw Hiei's flyers for house mates.

Kuwabara: "You know what's really weird?" the baka spat.

Yusuke: "The fact that the flyers aren't there anymore?"

Kuwabara: "How did you know?"

Yusuke: "Because you are too damn obvious." he retorted.

Kuwabara: "Hmph. Well as I was saying, maybe we should give Hiei a little supprise and move in."

Yusuke: O.O "That's something I expected myself to say! And why the hell would you give a damn?"

Kuwabara: "I know, I supprised myself when I said that. But the only reason I'm saying this is because Hiei deserves a good kick in the ass!"

Yusuke: "You're right. All the times that he has totured us has finally bit him in the ass. How about we move in today? We have all our stuff packed from where we were about to move to that one apartment. So why not?"

Kuwabara: "For once, Urameshi, I think that your wild and crazy idea is a good one! And why wait till later? Let's go now!"

Yusuke: "Way ahead of you." Yusuke hung up the phone and ran around his house gathering his packed items up.

Kuwabara hung up the phone and carefully gathered some packed items up to put them in his car.

At Hiei's house

Rin watched as people were unloading the U-Haul truck. "Ok men, I'll show you where to put that" Rin shouted as she pointed to this very clean recliner. Kurama and Hiei helped out everyone with the unpacking. Kurama took one side of the recliner as this other guy that worked at U-Haul took the other side.

Kurama: "And lift." The guy and Kurama lifted the recliner up at the same time, and walked into Hiei's house. Kurama was walking backwards and was constantly looking over his shoulder. They turned so they were now walking side ways, and Rin lead them upstairs to her room on the fourth floor. Kurama was now walking backwards again, as they entered Rin's new room she instructed them to put the recliner on the wall near a window. They did as instructed and stretched.

Rin: "Good job men. Hiei has some beers and juice in the fridge." With that said, the man ran downstairs and into the kitchen once he heard the word "beers". Kurama and Rin walked down the stairs while they were both blushing. They headed outside to get more furniture. "Ok men, next is the couch. Kurama, you can go inside and have a break, Hiei's going to help with this one."

Hiei: "Why me? You're the one moving in, not me. And besides, I haven't seen you lift a finger all day." Hiei snapped.

Rin: "Well I don't see you doing any better. And besides, if I lifted my finger, people will think I'm pointing to low prices for food, just like that animated guy on the camercials!" She pointed out. (Just for the people who don't know what I'm talking about and think I'm crazy, there's a camercial where this animated guy says "People always ask me, Bill, why do you have your finger in the air? And I always say, take a look at those low prices up there!" Then it shows these low prices for food, and it goes on.)

Hiei: "What?" Hiei was so lost at that moment.

Rin: "Help move in the furniture! I can't lift a dime! ...Oh look! A dime!" She bends over and picks it up. Hiei sweatdroped.

Hiei: "Fine. But I hope you don't expect to move around your funiture anytime soon!" Hiei snapped.

Rin: "Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get to work." She watched as a man and Hiei lifted up a couch and did the same thing as Kurama and that other guy. As soon as they set down the couch, Hiei flopped down on it and took a break. "Hey! Get your lazy ass up! We only have the dresser left, and my room will be all set!"

Hiei: "In case you haven't noticed, I helped put all Kurama's furniture in his room, and I do not want to lift another thing up the steps." Hiei whined.

Rin: "Well the dresser is empty! It should be easy to carry!" She retorted.

Hiei: "Heh. Fine." Hiei slowly got up and went down the steps. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were shocked to see what stood before them. Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Rin: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THERE'S A THIRD BISHOUNEN AND A DOG UGLY MONSTER IN MY...HIEI'S HOUSE!" She ran around screaming.

Yusuke: "Third? She likes Kurama and Hiei? Eeeeeew."

Hiei: "Watch it detective..What are you doing here anyways?"

Yusuke: "We're moving in. We already hired someone to take the furniture to our rooms. By the way, where are our rooms?"

Hiei: "WHAT? You can't move in! You just can't!" Hiei shouted.

Kuwabara: "I'm going upstairs to find my own room. I take it that the rooms that aren't taken have no furniture?"

Hiei: "The rooms that aren't taken do have some furniture. And I suppose you're going to move in anyway, so I'll show you guys to your rooms."

Yusuke: --Damn, he's supposed to be pissed off! Where did we go wrong?-- Yusuke thought.

Hiei: "Ok, this is going to be Yusuke's room. And right above will be Kuwabaka's room." Hiei pointed to the rooms. "Now you guys are going to have to do everything by yourselfs." Hiei walked down stairs to acompany Rin and Kurama who were talking about science. The U-Haul people had already taken care of Rin's dresser, so they didn't have to worry. They sat on Hiei's couch and watched tv while sipping some Cola. The people from U-Haul had left. Yusuke and Kuwabara went outside waiting for the people to arrive with their furniture.

Kurama was on the left side of th couch, Rin was on his right, and Hiei sat at Rin's right.They heard a noise from the outside, and yet again, the U-Haul people were. Everyone just forgot about it and continued watching tv. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept running in and out, trying to show the U-Haul people where to put their furniture. After about an hour Rin and Hiei had a headache from all moving. Kurama had left to go take a walk. Everyone was wondering why it was taking the U-Haul people so long, but they still didn't care.

Hiei: "I'm going to take a walk to the mall, you want to come?" Hiei finally broke the silence.

Rin: "Yeah, that'd be great. And by the time we get back, my cat should be here."

Hiei: "How is your cat going to get here?"

Rin: "My brother Tamya knows the way here, and he's going to drop off Shika." Rin got up slowly and stretched a bit before Hiei and her took off. They walked out the door without anyone knowing they were going. After a few minutes they were half way there. They were talking about this whole moving situation the entire they were walking. When they finally arrived at the mall they saw Kurama leaning against the building, and it looked like he was sleeping! Rin and Hiei ran up to Kurama to see what was going on. Kurama slowly looked up and was in shock to see Rin and Hiei.

Kurama: "What are you guys doing here?" He asked calmly.

Hiei: "We were just taking a walk. What are you doing?"

Kurama: "I was just going to hang out here for a while. I figured that the unpacking was going to take a while so I decided why not hang out some place for a while."

Rin: "Are you drunk?"

Kurama: "What?"

Rin: "I don't know. I just heard on some crazy tv show that if someone is taking too long to react to what someone says or does, than it might be a sign of being drunk."

Kurama: "Well I'm just a little tired. Ever since Hiei wrecked my car, I've been having a sleeping dissorder. I went to Auto Zone and was there until 3:00am. I was shocked to see you still awake. And you actually thought it was early."

Rin: "Well sometimes I get up that early. So sometimes when I don't go to bed until then I istake it for being early." She said as everyone (including her) sweatdroped.

Hiei: "Well I'm heading inside, anyone else coming?"

Rin/Kurama: "Yeah." They echoed and all three went inside. They sat on a bench doing nothing except talking for hours. About 5 hours later they all had very bad cramps from just sitting like that. At some point there was a silence between the three that was getting a little creepy.

Rin: "I haven't eaten in hours. I don't know about you all, but I'm starved." Rin finally broke the silence.

Hiei: "Yeah, I am too, let's go home."

Kurama: "Yeah, I bet Yusuke and Kuwabara are starting to worry." Kurama tried to stand up, but is legs were stiff and he couldn't hardly move them. "Ow...Oh...Man, who knew sitting like that for so long would be so painful?"

Hiei: "Can't be too bad." With that said, Hiei tried to get up, and you better believe it was painful. "Ow...Ok Kurama, I see where you're coming from."

Rin: "Oh c'mon! It can't be _that_ bad! I bet you guys are putting on an act so I would have to worry or something." Rin shot up and was standing up straight. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ow...That hurt pretty damn bad." After they were all stretched out, they walked out of the mall and went straight home.

Once They Are Home

Rin: "What time did we leave?"

Kurama: "I don't know about you guys, but I left around 4:30pm."

Hiei: "Well we left about an hour after you left, so it was around 5:30."

Rin looked at the time and turned around to face the guys. "Well, I'm going to fix some egg sandwitches and go to bed. How about you guys?" Rin asked politely.

Kurama: "I'll be fine. I'm just going to make a letuce sandwitch and go to bed."

Hiei: "Well...I'm going to bed." He turned around and walked up the stairs.

Rin: "No wonder he's so small! He hardly ever eats anything!" she whispered.

Kurama chuckled and went into the kitchen. Rin followed close behind. Rin fried some eggs for her sandwitch and Kurama got out letuce for his. After they were done fixing the sandwitches, they ate and went to bed. Obviously Yusuke and Kuwabara were already asleep, so they had to be quite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: yawns "I am so tired. Well, I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please read and review.

Hiei: "What she said."


	4. Boring Day, Exciting Dares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Hiei: "Ok, that chapter sort of freaked me out..."

Rin: "Heh. Well it's a start. Well anyway, I hope you readers enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Boring Day, Exciting Dares.

The Next Morning

Rin was sitting on her bed, barely awake. She could hear Kurama walking out of his room and down the stairs. She slowly got up and went over to her dresser and started to brush her black, silky, hair. She put her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs. Kurama was in the kitchen fixing coffee. He went outside to get the newspaper as Rin went to the stove to fix some eggs and bacon. Everything was so nice and quiet until they heard a VERY loud alarm clock go off.

Yusuke: "Yo Kuwabaka! Get your ass up! Today is going to be a very long day!" Kurama and Rin could hear Yusuke from the 5th floor!

Rin: "So I can tell." Rin muttered under her breath. Kurama came poured a cup of coffee and continued to listen.

-What they can hear from upstairs-

Kuwabara: "Urameshi! I was having a great dream and you tore me away from it!"

Yusuke: "And what would that 'great dream' be?"

Kuwabara: "I was a ballarena! And I was dancing with Yukina! And even Ehikachi (sorry 'bout the spelling) was in a too-too and dancing!"

Downstairs

Rin/Kurama: O.O;;

In Hiei's Room

Hiei had his head tucked under his pillows and was growling at the two morons up above him. After a while Hiei finally got up and went to the mall to get away from all the noise.

Back In The Kitchen.

Rin and Kurama started talking about science as they ate breakfast. Rin's cat came inside and pounced up on Kurama's lap. Kurama gently pet Shika and drank his coffee. Kuwabara ran down in into the kitchen with Yusuke chasing him.

Yusuke: "Hey guys!" Yusuke shouted.

Rin: "Sup?" She said with minor irretation.

Yusuke: "Later on today we're going to play Truth or Dare. Like it or not, today is going to be a boring day, so I already plans for today.

Rin: "Whatever." Rin cut her egg and took a small bite.

Kuwabara: "It's going to be so fun!" the baka shouted.

Rin: "Yep." Rin was totally zoned out.

Kurama looked up at Rin and relized she had been staring at him. "Yo Rin, snap out of it!" Kurama snapped his fingers in front of Rin's face. Rin shook her head and relized what she had just agreed to.

Rin: "WHAT? I don't want to play no stupid Truth or Dare!" She snapped.

Yusuke: "Too late." He laughed and ran off.

Rin: "I'm going to kill you! I'll tie up your body and throw it in a lake, and I'm going to write a suicide note, laminate it, tie it to your body, and when the cops find your body they'll think you commited suicide!" She retorted and chased Yusuke. Kurama's eyes grew huge, and he just watched then try to kill eachother.

Later

Hiei came back right in time for Truth or Dare. He had no clue what was about to happen. He saw Yusuke instructing everyone it sit in a circle. Hiei just stood there wondering what was going on. "Hey you guys going to play Duck, Duck, Goose?" Hiei smirked.

Kuwabara: "No, we're going to play Truth or Dare, and you have to play." Kuwabara picked up Hiei and sat him in the circle.

Hiei: "What? Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have come back. I just knew it!" Hiei sat next to Rin, and on the other side of Rin was Kurama, beside Kurama was Yusuke, beside Yusuke was Kuwabara, and you can pretty much imagine who was next to Kuwabara.

Yusuke: "Ok, Kurama will go first."

Kurama: "Oh boy. Well I pick Kuwabara. Truth or Dare?"

Kuwabara: "Dare." Kuwabara had a grin that totally said "I can take on anything"

Kurama: "I dare you to...Uh..." Kurama had an evil smile crawl onto his face. "I dare you to run around in the mall naked after the game."

Kuwabara: "What? No way..." Kuwabara had an idea. "You know what? Nevermind, I'm going to take the dare." Everyone's eyes grew and just stared.

Yusuke: "Ok Kuwabara, it's your turn."

Kuwabara: "Right. Rin, Truth or Dare?"

Rin: "Heh. Dare."

Kuwabara: "I dare you to...Uuuuh..." Yusuke whispered something in his ear, and Kuwabara had a huge grin on his face. "I dare you to kiss Kurama on the lips for 10 seconds!"

Rin: "And what if i don't?"

Kuwabara: "Then you have to kiss Hiei on the lips for 10 seconds!" He instructed.

Rin: "Fine..." She leans over to Kurama and kissed him for 10 seconds. Rin and Kurama blushed big time.

Hiei: "Heh." Hiei leaned his head over his shoulder and blushed.

Rin: "I-I pick..." She was a little twitchy from what just happened. "I pick Yusuke."

Yusuke: "Don't even ask the question. I pick truth. You people are nuts."

Rin glared. "Ok mister smart ass, how many people are you friends with in this room?" She snapped.

Yusuke: "Two." Everyone in the room didn't seem to like what he had just said. "Ok, I pick Hiei. Truth or Dare?"

Hiei: "Hn. Dare."

Yusuke: "Oooh Mister tough side. I dare you to kiss Rin on the lips for 20 seconds! And if you refuse, then you have to kiss Kuwabara for 30 seconds!" Yusuke said with an evil laugh at the end. Everyone's eyes grew and they were silent for a few seconds.

Hiei: "What is it with you people and Rin kissing other people?" Yusuke just grined. "Fine. Whatever. I better go on do this." Hiei hesitated at first, but then he finally leaned over and kissesd Rin on the lips for 20 seconds. Rin and Hiei blushed a lot and turned their heads away from eachother.

Yusuke: "Now you it's your turn Hiei."

Hiei: "Ok fine. Kurama, Truth or Dare?"

Kurama: "Heh, dare." Kurama wasn't really paying attention at first.

Hiei: "I dare you to make out with Yusuke for 1 minute. And if you refuse, you have to make out with Kuwabara for 2 minutes!" Hiei had a very evil grin on his face. Rin broke out into a fit of giggles.

Kurama: **O**.**O** "But...But...I...Oh man...This isn't going to end well." Yusuke seemed like he had no problem with it, so he walked over to Kurama and started making out with him. Everyone except those two had broke out into a fit of laughter. After 1 minute, Kurama shoved Yusuke off gasping for air. "I've...never...been so...violated before." Kurama said between breaths.

Rin was laughing so hard she couldn't breath, and tears were just pouring down her face. Hiei had to go into the room he was laughing so hard. And Kuwabara was laughing so hard he was in pain. Kurama ran into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Yusuke finally relized what he just did, so he ran outside praying that Keiko would forgive him. After that little bit everyone decided to stop with the Truth or Dare game, and to listen to some songs.

The first song to play was "Haunted" by Evanescence.

_Long lost words whisper slowly  
to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow  
inside  
(I know you're still there)_

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell  
you—alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me

_Watching me   
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Once the song ended everyone left to go to the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "Sorry that the ending was lame. But I'm sort of having Author's Block. I'll try to update soon. Please read and review."


	5. Baka Ningen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "I'm just warning you readers, Kuwabara will be naked...And no one wants to know that...Not even my mom."

Hiei: "No shit, Sherlock."

Rin: "...Anyways, please read and review. And if you have any ideas for the story, please mention it in a review. Well thanks for your time, enjoy." .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Baka Ningen

They all arrived at the mall right at their busiest hour. There were litterally thousands of people there.

Kuwabara: O.O "M-maybe we should do this at a different time, y'know."

Yusuke: "There's no way you're getting out of this now, you should've just refused the dare while you had the chance."

Hiei: "I think I'm going to be sick." Hiei ran off to the restroom.

Rin: "I think I'm going to be sick as well." Rin ran to the girl's restroom.

Kuwabara: "Oh come on guys! I don't look that bad." With that said, everyone in the mall said "HA!"

Kurama: "Heh, who knew?"

Yusuke: "Kurama, you really shouldn't speak. I mean, you _were_ the one that dared him to do this."

Kurama: "Well let's get this dare over with." Kurama grabbed Kuwabara by the arm and dragged him to the dressing room. Once Kuwabara came out he was...dreadfully naked. Kurama ran to the restroom with Yusuke following close behind.

Kuwabara: "What?" the baka said in that stupid tone. He walked around the mall, and everyone there either fainted, ran to the restroom, or closed their eyes hoping they wouldn't be sick.

After a while of walking around, Kuwabara saw someone who made him scream like a girl. "YUKINA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he ran around screaming like a little girl as Yukina stared.

Yukina: "Kazuma? Kazuma is that you? Oh my...I-I...I'm shocked."

Shizuru: "What's all the screaming about?" O.O "Holy shit..."

Kuwabara: "SHIZURU? OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Shizuru: "Yukina, Botan, Keiko and I decided to go on a shopping spree. What are you doing here...naked?"

Kuwabara: "BOTAN AND KEIKO ARE HERE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! It was a dare! I swear!"

Yukina: "Kazuma, how long is this dare going to last?" Yukina nearly fainted.

Kuwabara: "I have no clue. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Rin ran into the restrooms."

Yukina: "Who's Rin?"

Kuwabara: "Oh that's right, you haven't met her yet...Well let me get dressed then I could tell you about her."

Botan: "OMG! Kuwabara? Why in the name of everything that's good in you, are you naked?" She shouted.

Kuwabara: "It was a dare, and I'm going to die of embarressment."

Keiko: "Good lord, get some clothes on!" Keiko turned around and closed her eyes.

Kuwabara: "Oh come on! I can't look _that_ bad!" At that, everyone in the mall said this once more, "HA!" Kuwabara just growled and ran to the dressing room.

After about 30 minutes Kuwabara came back fully dressed

Kuwabara: "Ok, you guys want to know about Rin?" Everyone just nodded. "Ok, she has short, black hair. She has big green eyes. And uh...She's almost as tall Kurama. She likes Kurama and Hiei. Uuuuuh..."

Rin: "Hey! What makes you so sure I like Kurama and Hiei?" she snapped.

Kuwabara: O.O "I thought...Weren't you just...How did you get here so quick?"

Rin: "Hey, I only heard you say I like Kurama and Hiei." Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan giggled.

Kuwabara: "Hmph." Kuwabara walked away.

Hiei: "So baka finally got dressed?" Hiei snuck up on Kuwabara and he screamed bloody-murder.

Kuwabara: "You guys are so mean to me. I just want to go home now."

Kurama: "We can arrange that." Kuwabara screamed again.

Yusuke: "Yeah, let's go home." Kuwabara ran out of the mall screaming.

Kurama: "Good bye ladies. We'll return to the mall at a later time...I hope." Kurama walked out of the mall with Hiei, Yusuke, and Rin following close behind. As they walked out, they waved to Shizuru, Yukina, Botan and Keiko. But right as Yusuke was at the entrance, he ran back, hugged Keiko, and ran back outside.

Keiko: "Eheh" Keiko blushed a lot as the four headed towards the clothing section.

Back With The Guys...And Rin

Rin: "I hope you learned a lesson."

Kuwabara: "What type of funky lesson could I learn from this?"

Rin: "Never take a dare that has to do with nudity. Trust me, no one wants to see that."

Yusuke: "By the way, Kurama, why in the name of everything that's good in you, would you make Kuwabara go around in the mall naked?" Yusuke said with a tint of bitterness.

Hiei: "Yeah, why?"

Kurama: "Earlier today Yukina called, asking if we wanted to go to the mall with them today. But then I heard some complaining in the backround, so I told them we would if it didn't bother the others. And it did bother them, so that's why we didn't go--" Kurama was interupted by Rin.

Rin: "Wait just a second. What does this have to do with the damn dare?" she retorted.

Kurama: "If you'd let me finish, you would know exactly why I'm telling you this. However, I guess I should skip to the point. I came up with dare because I knew Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina would be at the mall today."

Kuwabara: "If I would've known that, I would've never taken the dare!"

Yusuke: "By the way, why did you take the dare?" Yusuke had an evil grin on his face.

Kuwabara: "I wanted to...to..."

Hiei: "Get on with the damn reason already."

Kuwabara: "Shut up, shorty! Anyways...I wanted to sh-show..." Everyone was signaling him to continue. "I WANTED TO SHOW OFF MY BODY!"

Everyone except Kuwabara: O.O;;

Hiei: "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Yusuke/Rin/Kurama: "Me too." The four ran into their own bathrooms.

Kuwabara: "I hate you guys so much."

Hiei from his bathroom: "We hate you too!"

Kuwabara: "Shut up!"

Midnight

Kuwabara and Yusuke were already asleep.

Rin: "So anyone want a milkshake?"

Kurama: "Sure."

Hiei: "Heh. Whatever."

Rin: "K." Rin ran to the fridge and took out the milk. "You guys are going to love my milkshakes. They aren't anything like the milkshakes you find at restraunts." Rin got out three glasses. She poured milk in all of the glasses.

Kurama: "That's different." Kurama whispered to Hiei.

Hiei: "I dread trying it."

Rin put her hand on the top of a glass. "This is the most fun part of making it." She said cheerfully. She turned the glass upside down (and because she had her hand on the top, only a little milk spilled out) and she started shaking the glass wildly.

Kurama/Hiei: O.O;; "Uuuuh..."

Rin: "Don't worry." Milk was everywhere. She turned the glass up and handed it to Kurama: "Enjoy your milkshake."

Kurama: O.O;; "Um...Ok..." Kurama took a sip and made a face as if he just put 10 WarHeads in his mouth.

Rin: "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She had huge puppy eyes.

Hiei: "See what you did, Kurama?"

Kurama: . "I like it...B-but...The bubbles gave me a little supprise I guess." Kurama lied.

Rin: "Ok. I'm going to make Hiei's now." Rin skipped to the counter and poured some milk in the glass.

Kurama: "Be prepared." He whispered. "Be right back." Kurama went to the bathroom and poured his "milkshake" into the sink. He then turned on the sink and started running the water over the milk.

Rin: "What is he doing in there?"

Hiei: "Well when you got to go, you got to go."

Rin: "Hehe. Here, try your milkshake." She handed Hiei the glass full of bubbly milk.

Hiei: "Heheh. Um...Cheers?" Rin quickly fixed hers, and they knocked their glasses together. "Down the hatch." Hiei whispered to himself as he took a drink.

Rin: "So what do you think?" Rin took a sip of hers.

Hiei: O.O;; "It's...Uh...Good." Hiei tried not to gag.

Rin: "Great. You know what? I think there should be a little more flavored than this."

Kurama walked in there right as she said that. "No, that's quite ok. I finished mine and I don't think I could drink another bit."

Rin: "Oh? Well I'm going to add some flavor to mine. I got the perfect idea!" She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pack of mints. She unwrapped the top and plopped a mint in the milk.

Kurama/Hiei: O.O;; "Ugh." They both turned around and started gaging.

Rin: "Something wrong? Oh, I bet you want some mints in your milkshakes as well. Here." Rin plopped a mint into Hiei's "milkshake".

Kurama and Hiei passed out.

Rin: "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please read on and review. See you next chapter."


	6. Here Comes Cupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Rin: "Well, I hope you readers enjoyed the last chapter, and this chapter. Please keep reading and send in those reviews." .

_thoughts_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Here Comes Cupid

The Next Day

Hiei was peacefully sleeping on the couch as Rin was sleeping upstairs, and Kurama had somehow made it up to his room. Hiei woke up to the most irretating noise. It sounded as though there was a fly in his ear. (Thank goodness there wasn't.) He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He got up and searched the house.

Hiei: O.O "What the heck is that?" Hiei saw what appeared to be a HUGE bug. "I had no clue bugs could be that big. That looked as though it was the size of that baka's head!" He ran upstairs to see what it was, but he saw nothing.

Kurama: "What's all the noise about?" Kurama slowly walked out of his room half asleep.

Hiei: "Nothing. Go to bed." Hiei knocked Kurama backwards into his room, and in an instant he was back to sleep. "Hn." Hiei walked back downstairs and saw that thing again. "Oh, now it's on." Hiei grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly approached the...thing. It flew into the kitchen as Hiei got closer to it. He just stared, and decided to go to the store. When he got back, he had a huge fly-swatter. He went upstairs and saw that thing in Rin's room. Hiei was just about to hit that thing when Rin had awaken to see that little scene.

Rin: "AAAAAAGH! What is that thing?" Rin screamed.

Hiei: "Nothing! This is a dream! Go back to sleep!" Hiei barely poked Rin's forehead and she fell backwards on her bed and went back to sleep. "What's with people this morning?" Hiei whispered to himself as that thing flew out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Hiei chased that thing until Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up.

Yusuke: "Hey Hiei. You look worn out! Didn't you go to bed last night?" Yusuke yawned.

Hiei: "I did...Don't worry about it, detective." Hiei was drifting off to sleep as they spoke.

Kurama came downstairs looking a little tired. "Hiei, there is something huge in your house. It's the size of a two year old."

Hiei: "I know. I was chasing it until the two baka's got up."

Kuwabara/Yusuke: "Hey! We're not stupid!" They echoed.

Hiei: "Whatever."

Yusuke: "Come on Kuwabara. Let's go to the new camp. I heard it is a lot of fun." Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his wrist and dragged him out.

Rin came downstairs.

Hiei: "Hey Rin.

Rin: "Hey. Oh, I have the worst news."

Hiei: "What?"

Rin: "The mall has been closed!" Rin acted as though it was the end of the world (Though it was to her.) when they heard a scream.

Upstairs (Right before the scream)

Kurama was about to head out of his room when he heard a buzzing sound. O.O "What the--?" That thing that Hiei was chasing was right behind him. It had a bow and arrow. And it was none other than...Cupid. He aimed his arrow at Kurama, and at shot the arrow at Kurama's back. (If it went through, it would hit his heart.)

Kurama: O.O "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" The arrow made a direct hit, and hit his heart. Kurama fell to his knees in pain as Cupid flew off. "Oh man. I'm going to die. There's no possible way I can survive this." The arrow dissapeared and there was no damage to his body. Hiei and Rin burst through the door to see what was going on. They saw Kurama down on his knees in pain.

Hiei: "What happened?" Hiei bent down to check on Kurama.

Kurama looked up, and the first thing he saw was Rin. Kurama's body glowed pink for a split second. "I'm...Fine...I just...Never felt this way before..." Kurama said between breaths.

Rin: "Felt what way?" She and Hiei helped Kurama up.

Kurama: "I don't know how to say this without freaking you out."

Rin: "Don't worry. I've heard plenty of freaky things before, and I bet this is nothing compared to what I've heard."

Kurama: "Promise not to freak out?" Rin nodded. "Ok...Rin, I...l-love...you." He said quitely as Rin fainted.

Hiei: "WHAT?" Hiei nearly killed Kurama.

Kurama: o.o "I thought you weren't going to freak out!"

Hiei: "Rin promised not to freak out, not me!" Hiei tackled Kurama and started strangling him.

Kurama: "LET GO!" Kurama kicked Hiei in the stomache.

Hiei lost his breath for a second and layed on the floor until he got his breath back. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hiei pounced at Kurama.

Kurama: "Please stop! I know I've liked Rin before, but never loved! This is new! I swear!" Kurama sheilded himself.

Hiei: "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID FOX!" Hiei started punching Kurama in the face.

Kurama had a little grin now. "Wait, why would you care if I loved Rin or not?"

Hiei paused for a moment. "I...That's not the point!"

Kurama: "You like her! This is too good to be true!" Kurama started laughing even though he was in pain.

Hiei blushed so much that he looked like an apple with a face drawn on it. "SHUT UP FOX! I DO NOT!"

Kurama: "Then why are you blushing?"

Hiei: "I uh...I got...Uh...gas. I got gas."

Kurama: O.O;; "Yeah...Riiiight."

Hiei: "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Kurama: "Sure you are."

Hiei: "Make Yoko shut up before I do!" Hiei cracked his knuckles as Kurama's eyes grew.

Kurama: "Who ever said that it was Yoko speaking?"

Hiei: "I can tell the difference between when you speak, and that stupid fox speaks."

Kurama shoved Hiei and ran out of the room. Hiei chased after him for plenty of hours. After about 5 hours Kurama and Hiei had already givin up and were watching tv. Rin had finally awakened and slowly walked down the stairs.

Rin: "Did...Kurama tell me...That he loved me?" She was trying not to blush but she couldn't help it.

Hiei: "Hn." Hiei turned his head and glared at the wall.

Kurama: "Uh...I don't know what got into me. Maybe the milk in the milkshakes had gone bad. I normally never say things like that."

Rin: "Right, it must've been the milkshakes. Heheh. What was I thinking? I know that you would never tell me that." Rin had a look of sadness on her face. She stepped down off the bottom step and walked into the kitchen.

Kurama: "What was I thinking?"

Hiei: "You weren't."

Kurama: "..." All of a sudden there was a scream coming from the kitchen.

In The Kitchen (Before The Scream)

Rin was raiding the fridge for some eggs. She saw that there weren't anymore so she closed the fridge door. "That's odd. Why wouldn't he have any eggs? I just bought some about a week ago. Oh well." There was a little flash of pink behind her. "What the--?"

Cupid was back. He aimed his arrow at her chest. (Sorry if that doesn't sound right.) He shot the arrow making a direct hit. The arrow struck her heart.

Rin: o.o "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" She fell down on the floor. Her almost-lifeless body was just laying there as she was in deathly pain. Cupid left in an instant as the arrow dissapeared. And once again, there was no damage to the body.

Kurama and Hiei ran in the kitchen as fast as they could.

Kurama: "What happened in here?" Kurama and Hiei ran over to Rin to check up on her. They first person she saw was Kurama.

Rin: "I...Don't know...But I never...Felt this way before..."

Hiei: "Not again. What way?" Hiei said with a sigh.

Rin: "I can't explain it. But Kurama, I think I--" She was interupted.

Hiei: "We know what you're about to say, so don't even bother." Hiei left out of the room.

Kurama: "Don't mind him. Are you ok?" He helped Rin up as she answered him.

Rin: "Not really. It feels like I just had a heart attack." She put her hand on the place where Cupid shot his arrow.

Kurama: "I see. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rin: "Not right now. But thanks for the offer. I'm just going to go back to sleep. And if I wake up still in pain, then could you take me to the docter?"

Kurama: "Sure." Kurama walked into the living room as Rin went upstairs.

3 Hours Later

Rin woke up and went to her dresser and started brushing her hair. She couldn't help but to think about Kurama. _I wonder why I feel this way about Kurama. I mean, I like him and all, but I can't believe that I already love him. Maybe that thing that attacked me had something to do with it...Nah. I have to find some way to get over him...Or maybe this won't be so bad._ She thought. Rin went downstairs but she saw no one down there.

Rin: "What the--? Why isn't anyone here? Kurama? Hiei? Are you guys here? Well damn. I guess I'm going to have to wait until they come back...Ugh. I can't wait. I'm too hungry." Rin complained to herself as she began to raid the fridge again. "Man, where's all the good food? Wait a second...Hiei has a high matabilism! Why can't he respect that and the good things like fat off pork? I guess the lucky people never realize the good things in life that they can have." Rin said with a sigh.

Hiei: "So you don't like what's in my fridge?" Rin jumped and screamed.

Rin: "I thought you were gone!"

Hiei: "Nope. I was just in the backyard fighting with my neighbor."

Rin: "Eheh. Well...Where is Kurama?"

Hiei: "Hn. He's at the store getting some eggs." He walked out of the kitchen as Rin rolled her eyes and went back to raiding the fridge.

Later

Kurama was back from the store. Rin, Kurama, and Hiei were playing a racing video game. (Yes, everyone including Hiei was shocked about that.) It started raining outside like there was no tomorrow. They paused the game to watch the rain. They saw animals out there trying to find a place to hide.

Rin: "Be right back." Rin ran outside and gathered up as many animals as she could. Hiei's got huge as he stared. Rin came back in and sat all the animals inside and ran back out. She gathered up 6 animals and came back in.

Hiei: O.O "Stop bringing those animals in my house! Oh man, this is exactly why I didn't want housemates!" Hiei ran and picked up a very muddy kitten. "These little son of a bitch's are going to go!"

Rin started tugging on Hiei's arm. "No! They can't go! They'll get sick! And the baby animals will probally die!" Rin shouted in concern.

Hiei: "I'm not going to have stinkin' animals wreck my house!" Hiei picked up three birds. Rin started screaming at the top of her lungs while Kurama held his ears and sweatdropped. The animals started running through the house wildly. They could hear squawks, chirps, meows, barks, and even snorts.

Rin: "At least let me keep one! My cat Shika apparently ran away when I moved here, so I need a new pet! Can I keep a kitty or two? Maybe a dog? A puppy? The piggy?" Rin begged.

Hiei: O.O "There's a pig in my house?"

Rin: "That's what I said."

Hiei: "Oh hell no! You know how you wanted me to get some pork? Well we're going to have some bacon, hot dogs, pork ribs, and anything made out of pig you can imagine if I get hold of that damn pig!"

Rin: "NOOOOOO! It's a living creature!" Rin was now to the point where she was biting Hiei's arm to make him leave the animals alone.

Hiei: "So are those other things you eat! I bet you wouldn't give a damn if I took the pig to a factory and they turned it into bacon for you to eat!" As these two were fighting Kurama was gathering up the animals and setting them in the boxes that were leftover from where Kurama and Rin had moxed in.

Rin: "Well then I wouldn't! I just don't want you to waste fresh blood!" As soon as that was said, there was a silence. Even the animals went quite. Kurama dragged the boxes with animals in them upstairs into his room. He came back down and gathered up some more animals and continued the process.

Hiei: "Waste fresh blood?" Hiei finally broke the silence.

Rin: "I didn't mean to say that. I mean waste fresh meat. It's a young pig. How about when it grows up you can turn into food?"

Hiei: "Hn. Whatever. But I'm not eating any filth from that comes from that slob." Rin grabbed the kitten and three birds from Hiei and ran upstairs. Hiei turned off the game and grabbed a pillow. He smuthered himself with the pillow and started screaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: "I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Well please review. See you next chapter." -


	7. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Rin, Takasha, and Tamya.**

Well, I hope you readers enjoyed the last chapter, and this chapter. Please keep reading and send in those reviews.

_thoughts_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Lost and Found

**Later Upstairs**

"Ok, what the hell are we going to do with all of these animals?" Rin reached in one of the boxes and grabbed a very muddy puppy.

Kurama went into his bathroom (They are in his room, and in there is his bathroom.) and grabbed a towel. "I have no clue. We can't keep them all. Some of these have to belong to someone." Rin came in the bathroom and set the puppy in the bath tub. Kurama turned on the water to the bath and let it set to the right temp. He had Rin hold the puppy a little so that way it wouldn't touch the water. (Y'know, just in case it was too hot or too cold, you wouldn't want the puppy's paws to get hurt.)

Rin sighed. "I know. But if someone did own one of these animals, why would they let them just stay out there in the rain?" Kurama gave Rin a signal to put the puppy in the water. They started cleaning the puppy while they were talking.

"I don't know...But life isn't fair. Nobody or nothing will get everything they wanted." Kurama started pouring a little soup on the puppy.

"I know..." Rin was holding down the wild puppy while Kurama washed it. Finally at some point they finished washing the puppy. Rin was drying it off with a very warm towel. Kurama was hooking up a hair dryer. "Rin..." Kurama stopped what he was doing and just stood there.

"Yes Kura-Kura?"

"I don't hear any animals besides that puppy."

"Me neither."

"This can't be good. Can it?"

"Nope."

"Uh-oh..."

Rin handed the clean puppy over to Kurama. At this point the puppy was very tired and was calm. "I'm going to go outside and try to find the animals. If I find any in here I'll be sure to bring them up here." Rin said and walked out the door. Hiei was done cleaning was now taking a nap. Rin grabbed an unbrella and a flashlight and went outside.

"C'mon you animals! You'll get sick out here! I'm not going to hurt you! All I'm going to do is help you! What kind of owner would let you stay out in this condition in the first place? Hello?" Rin called to no response. The wind started to pick up and her unbrella was slipping out of her hand. "ACK! I can't lose my unbrella! I'll get sick too!" The unbrella flew out of her hand as her flashlight was slipping too. "This has to be one of the worst days ever!" Rin shouted to herself as her flashlight finally snapped out of her hand and landed near a tree.

"Hn. Stupid flashlight!" Rin ran over to the flashlight and bent down to pick it up. She heard a cracking noise so she looked up before she could get the flashlight. The tree next to her was tilting over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Rin ran out of the way and the tree fell over. Obviously breaking the flashlight, Rin had no way for light besides the lamp-posts that were getting ready to be knocked over as well. Soon after the tree fell there was no more electricity in the whole neighborhood.

Rin pulled up her hoody and sighed. "Perfect...Just perfect. COULD IT POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE?" Rin shouted to herself. She could hear a chuckle close by. "Hello? Is somebody out here? Please help me! It's so dark, and I can't even see my hand in front of my face, much less my house!" Rin shouted as she looked side to side.

"We can help you." A mysterious voice came from behind her.

"Huh? Thanks! I guess."

"Yes. We can take you into our shelter for as long as you need." A second voice came from what seemed to be right infront of her.

"You will? Thank you so mu--" The guy behind her put a hand over her mouth, and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"You're coming with us." The first voice said. Rins eyes grew a second then she squeezed them together. The second guy came over to her and wacked her in the head with his fist. It was so hard of a hit, it knocked her out. The two guys laughed and turned on a dull flashlight. They dragged her body to their car and shoved it in there. They got in the car and drove away.

**In The House**

"Hiei! Wake up! I think I heard something! And not one of those typical soethings, I think it was Rin!" Kurama shouted as he ran downstairs with a lit candle in his hand.

Hiei slowly woke up and looked at Kurama. "She's fine. Now go away." Hiei moaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"No Hiei! I heard a scream!" Kurama said giving Hiei a little shake on the shoulder.

Hiei sighed and turned over. "You're just paranoid."

Kurama sighed and turned away. "Talking to you isn't much help."

"Hn." Hiei pulled a pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Kurama tried to think of weather he should go out and check up on Rin, or stay in and wait. _I wonder what happened. I hope Rin is alright...I should go out and check on her, but what if Hiei is right? What if it's nothing to be concerned about? But...There are the off chances. But it's so dark out I wouldn't know if she was there or not!_ Kurama thought as he set down the candle. He wet his fingers a bit and held the flame, making the flame go out.

**The Next Day**

Kurama was watching the news and was so worried about Rin, because she still hadn't arrived back at the house. After a while of watching the news there was something that made his stomache go in knots. "Last night there was a 15 year old girl who was kidnapped, severly beaten up, and possibly raped. Her body was found at the side of the road early this morning. She's been rushed to the hospital around 5:00am. Stay tuned to the news channel to find out more." The news lady said as the tv went to a comercial. (I am SO sorry about my spelling.)

Kurama's eyes were the size of watermelons. His jaw dropped to the floor, and his stomache was in knots. "H-Hiei." Kurama stuttered.

"Hn."

"D-did you...Just hear what I-I...heard?" Kurama finally managed to say.

"No."

"Rin...Was...was..." Kurama stopped mid and grabbed the pillow Hiei had out on the couch from where he went to sleep last night. He shoved the pillow in his face and screamed. He now had tears streaming down his face as he wailed into the pillow.

Hiei's eyes grew because he knew this had to be serious. "What happened?" Hiei shouted as he dashed over to Kurama. Kurama tried to answer but couldn't mutter a word. Hiei understood and just waited for the news to come back on. Once it came back on he listened to what they had to say, and heard the exact same thing as Kurama.

Hiei was speechless as he heard the horrible news. He leaned up against the couch and kept his emotions bottled up inside.

**At The Hospital**

Rin slowly awakened and noticed there was a very annoying beebing noise. "What the hell?" Rin leaned her head over and saw a heart monitor. She then realized she was in a hospital. It hurt her to move, but she was in too many cramps just lay still. She got up slowly in much pain and looked around. "What happened to me?" Rin asked herself as she looked down at her hands. A nurse walked into the room and heard her question.

"You sure you want to know? It's all over the news." The nurse asked while Rin nodded.

The nurse turned on the news and let Rin watch. After Rin had heard she looked at the nurse. "Um...Ok...But that really doesn't explain what happened to me. And I...Hi, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin said as she held out her hand.

"Oh no." The nurse exlaimed.

Rin had a puzzled look on her face. "Huh? Something wrong? ...Hi! I'm Rin. Nice to meet you!" Rin said as she held out her hand again. The nurse let out a little sigh and sat next to her. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you keep losing your memory every ten seconds." The nurse tried to explain before..."Hi! I'm Rin. Nice to meet you!" Rin said once more while holding out her hand.

The nurse stood up and was about to walk out the door. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to do something." The nurse walked out of the room as Rin waved slightly. Once the nurse left Rin layed down in pain and went to sleep. After a few hours of rest Rin woke up again but had a very bitter taste in her mouth.

"What the--?" Rin looked up to see Koenma in his teen form. "Who are you?"

"I'm Koenma." Koenma said like he was all and mighty.

Rin stares at Koenma. "Uuuh-huh...Whatever. I'm Rin."

Koenma smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "I know." Koenma said with a chuckle.

Rin quirked an eyebrow and just stared some more. "Huh? Shut up stupid. Did you poison me?"

"What? Don't you think that's a little off subject? Anyways, no I didn't. I gave you a potion so you can have your full memory back. You will have some problems with your thoughts though. You might be going on a rant and totally forget what you're doing..." Koenma tried to explain as he watched Rin get up and leave the room. "And there is one example." Koenma layed back on the hospital bed and started thinking.

**At Hiei's House**

Kurama was watching the news as he was hugging a pillow. He had a tissue box next to him, and a a garbadge can to his other side full of used tissues. (A/N: Mainly for his tears people!) He had a tissue in one hand as he still embraced the pillow. Hiei was in the kitchen doing nothing inpiticular. After a while of just sitting the two demons heard Rin come in. Kurama shot up and ran over to Rin. When Kurama got over to Rin, she fell down into Kurama's arms. She instantly fell asleep as fell.

Kurama had a huge grin on his face. He was realieved to see Rin. "You must be tired." Kurama whispered as he picked up Rin and carried her to the couch. Before he set her down he moved the pillow to the end of the couch. He placed her down on the pillow as he slid his arms out from underneath Rin. Hiei came in the room and just watched. He went upstairs and instantly he was back with a cover. Kurama came over to Hiei and grabbed the cover.

"I wonder if anything is wrong with her." Kurama said when he placed the cover over Rin.

Hiei folded his arms and turned away. "It couldn't be too bad. Koenma probally dropped by the hospital to give her one of his stupid potions."

"But then wouldn't he stay a little while longer just until Rin woke up to see if she was doing ok?"

"Knowing that fool, no."

"I hope Rin will be ok."

"Stop worring about that girl. She'll be fine."

Kurama sighed and went over to the phone.

"What are you doing, fox?" The young youkai snapped as he watched his fox friend picking up the phone.

Kurama put the reciever to his ear and started pressing some numbers on the dial pad. "I'm calling that camp that Yusuke and Kuwabara went to."

"Why?"

"Because I think they deserve to know what has happened to Rin, and that she is alright."

"What are we going to do about the animals?"

"Well all but the puppy are gone, and I'm just going to have to take the puppy to the animal shelter."

"Hn."

Kurama stood silent for a moment until someone answered the phone. "Hello. This is Shuichi Minamino. I need to speak to Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara...Alright, thanks." Kurama spoke to the camp leader. Hiei picked up Rin and carried her up to her room. He brought the pillow and the blanket upstairs as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that the ending was so lame. But just for you guys that don't know, this was the final chapter. Yep. This story is over. **IMPORTANT FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO READ MORE: **If you want this story to continue, I'm sorry, it won't. HOWEVER, I've made a story called "School, Friends, and Rumors" And that story is about what goes on afterwards. Rin goes to Kurama's school (In my fan fics, his school is called Mieho.) and you find out about Rin's past.


End file.
